ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Heroes Next Door Timeline
The page details all known events that occured in the Heroes Next Door Universe. Heroes Next Door Timeline Long Ago...... The End of an Era. The Big Bang occured wiping out previous life. Only one survivor. Life began anew. Earliest sentient lifeforms were the Rigellians. Titanomachy was when Zeus led his noble Gods against the powerful Titans. Zeus won and imprisoned the Titans. Typhon escaped and went into hiding. Clockwerk took over as Keeper of Time. A series of supernovas happened at the sector that will be known as the Wild Zone. Before Christ(BC) 7,700 Million BC The Irken Empire was formed and enact a galaxy wide conquest on other worlds. Several pockets of Resistance retaliated. A mysterious Lion Sentinel appeared in the Universe. Aided the Resistance and was crucial in delivering victory for the them in The Assault on Raggth. The Irkens built robotic labour. Robots began to gain sentience and revolted against their masters by unleashing a plague on the race. Robots fled from planet and formed the Cluster. Irkens saved themselves by downloading all their kinds' memories into PAKs. After that, they created new bodies that were pale imitations of their former selves and installed themselves into them. Irkens vowed vengeance against the Cluster. Resistance pushed back the Irken Empire and eventually transformed into the Galactic Federation and the Galactic Rangers. 7,600 Million BC 7,400 Million BC The Meekrob sell drugs called Necteeron that would enlighten the souls of its user only to be left brain dead a week after. A Needlehead won the Award for Best Singing. 5,200 Million BC The people of Sarus built giant mechs to combat interdimensional monsters after one scientist was inspired by his childrens' toys. 1,000 Million BC The Galactic Ranger contained the REGIS Outbreak not before taking Zeenu with it. 300 Million BC Alien Scientist, Ramon 4 discovered new hyperspace routes that will allow safe passage across the Universe. Ornithordons finally received a seat within the Galactic Federation. Alien Warlord, Dark Laser married one of the Slaughtering Rat People. 65 Million BC The KT Extinction occured. Valley filled with Dinosaurs went underground after lured by a mysterious force preventing their deaths. However, exposure to this energy source caused dinosaurs to evolve into the first Dragons. Dragons engaged the mysterious Inhumanoids. 170, 000 BC Another pocket of the energy source appeared at another part of Earth. The Equestrians were born. The Equestrian Kingdom was founded and ruled by a Queen. 30,000 BC Equestrians and Dragons formed peace. 10,000 BC The first humans were created. 7000 BC Atlantis sank. 1300 BC Tut Ankh En Set Amun was stripped of nobility after shaming his family. Lived as a peasant until he learned humility. An Egyptian Royal Priest was promised immortality by the entity Bill Cipher. He staged a takeover against the Royal Family only for Tut Ankah returned, learning his lesson led a rebellion and battled the Priest now known as Scarab. Both lost their lives and the Pharaoh was placed in a tomb in honor of his bravery. 1200 BC Typhon returned and freed his remaining brothers and overthrew the Gods. Those that escaped, Athena, Hestia and Artemis imbued their powers to three young women. The women became the champions known as Trinity and saved the Gods and the Titans were imprisoned once more. The Trinity passed away but Zeus and Hera granted them the power of reincarnation. Anno Domini(AD) 200s African worshipped gods and practiced a form of magic called Juju. King Olmec from Central America stored an item that fell from the sky and can purify or corrupt. 400s Merlin journey as a wizard. Taught Arthur who would later become King of England. 500s Xiaolin and Heylin wars took place in China. Ended after Xiaolin master, Dashi imprisoned Wuya into a puzzlebox. 700s Witchcraft was practiced. One coven responsible for the Black Cauldron Incident. 1300s Not long after, a rogue Protector calling himself the Dark Dragon gather many allies such as King Sombra and the Gorka and started the conflict, Magic Wars. The Queen of the Equestrians was murdered leaving her two daughters, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna sole heirs to the throne. Thousands of Magical Creatures and hundreds of Humans were slaughtered until the Protectors finally defeated the Dark Dragon and his allies in the Battle of the Core. However, Core was left damaged and the Te Xuan Ze was created. A coven of witches was created; the Guardians of the Veil. Years later, bitter humans formed various faction such as the Forever Knights. Magic creatures were hunted down leading to all flee to hiding. Sentries or remainders stayed behind in case peace agreements was possible. 1500s The Sorceror caused havoc across Japan. Various ninja from different clans/families joined together and became the Norisu Nine. One member or possibly others betrayed the Norisu Nine and formed the Huntsclan who dedicate in wiping out magical creatures. 1600s A male human and a female Genie fell in love and produce the Half Genie Hero, Shantae. A marsupial was discovered. Dubbed the Marsupilami. 1700s The American Revolution occurred. The Pines joined in a secret war against the paranormal. 1800s Puss in Boots, bounty hunter tracked quarry to Europe and allied with an Ogra named Shrek in defeating him. The Count revealed himself in London and with the aid of fire forged companion Wulf defeated the 'Creature from Beyond'. Sheriff Rango exposed corruption. Pines family member bought a floating island from a troll dealer. 1900s World War occurred and several heroes began to peek interest. United States and their allies created the hero group, the Justice Corps comprised of Major Glory, Infraggable Krunk, Darkwing and Shezow. After the war, new heroes joined the ranks; Val Hallen, Inspector Gadget, Seventh Samurai and Monkey. 1951 Shezow was captured by Father who turned her into a bomb. She was dropped into the recently created metropolis known as Miracle City. Shezow and hundreds of civilians were killed. Incident caused outrage leading to heroes to be banned. The Justice Corps was disbanded and separated to go into hiding. 1952 Skyway Patrol was created to make up for the loss of heroes. Nora Wakeman joined Skyway. NEXT was secretly commissioned to counter extraordinary threats. 1969 A Cluster invasion occurred on Enchancia taking the lives of Duchess Sofia and her family. Scientist, Nora Wakeman's daughter was also killed there causing the former to retire. Sofia's cousins, the Con Carnes took over as ruling hierarchy. 1975 An alien abduction occurred on Danville and five teenagers went missing. 1982 Another alien race known as the Crystal Gems came to Earth. Both Gems and the Earth Government agreed that they colonize on Mars. Several Gems stayed behind. 2003 Accident at Amith Park occurred. A lab explosion took place and the only survivor was scientist, Jack Fenton. According to reports, Jack explained that ghosts were responsible for the explosion. His wife, Maddie divorced and left with her two children, Jazz and Danny. 2005 Three girls were born at the same time. 2008 Dex Solutions was formed. 2010 Scientist Philbert created a doorway to other alternate Earths. 2014 XJ-9 was born. 2018 Danny Fenton returned to Amity Park to get his father to come to the funeral of Danny's mother/Jack's Wife, Maddie Fenton who before she passed, requested her son to get his father/her husband to join. Soon found his father dead and learned of a sinister plan. Danny intervened causing him to be caught in a portal that transformed him into the half dead crime fighter, The Phantom. Grace Hamdon learned about her great-aunt's life as Shezow. Dueled against Major Attitude and hailed as hero. 2019 Manny Rivera, couldn't bear the sufffering of his people by crime donned the role as the protector El Tigre and stopped a shipment of a new type of drug. After disguising himself as a Huntsclan warrior, Randy Cunningham discovered the Nomicon who chose the thief as the New Norrisvile Ninja. The American Dragon fought the Huntsmen and freed many magical creatures. 2020 The Phantom was called in by NEXT Director, Abigail Lincoln who informed the vigilante about the disappearance of her sister, Jazz Fenton. She was supposed to meet with her handler but both went missing. Joining alongside veteran hero, Shezow and rookie hero, the Ninja. The three infiltrated Membrane Enterprise and found Agent K, Kim Possible. However, they soon discovered Membrane Enterprise were creating genetic experiments. They are soon attacked by insect like aliens who sent out an assassin of a different species to destroy all witnesses. They were saved at the last second by El Tigre who was brought here by the American Dragon. Both explained that they each separately were on trail to here after having encounters in their respective areas. Eventually, the six heroes returned to NEXT HQ only to learn that Kim betrayed them and the aliens attacked HQ. The Ninja and Director Lincoln tangled with Kim and defeated her. The Phantom brawled against the alien assassin and managed to defeat him. The aliens destroyed part of HQ which contained the room that control the deep space monitoring satellites that protects Earth from incoming alien invasions. Shezow protected everyone using her energy absorption ability. After defeating any remaining stragglers, the heroes found out Kim and the alien assassin were under control by the aliens who the assassin named Per-Ri called them Irkens. The Irken heard word about the major blow against the Cluster and went to Earth and learned about the unique potential there. Knowing this, the heroes unite and converged to London where the Battle of London took place. 2021 The Battle of London. Aliens known as the Irken Empire arrived to take over until seven heroes joined forces to repel the attack; The Phantom, Shezow, The Ninja, American Dragon, El Tigre, Kim Possible and Ranger Per-Ri. After the battle, Director Lincoln decided to commission Heroes Next Door. The heroes were present a floating island base which was borrowed from the Pines Family. El Tigre headed to Brazil and bring the Golden Eagle Twins to custody. Inspired Captain Flamingo to become a real hero. Danielle Fenton, Miss Phantom joined HND. The American Dragon and Kim Possible went to the City of Townsville and meet the Power Gals. After learning that Princess Morbucks sold their blood to the highest bidder, the Power Gals quit and aided their heroes in defeating D.N. Amy. Ranger Per-Ri and the Ninja aided the Crystal Gems in repelling Bandits' attack. HND rescued young girl, Reggie from experimentation which later revealed to be carried by the Prometheus Foundation. XJ-9 saved Tremorton from Badaxtra. Danielle and Randy secretly planned an early one year Anniversary of HND until all members got caught in a battle against Bill Cipher. While Bill escaped, Danny revealed that HND will be opening a recruitment drive allowing new heroes to join in. Tutenstein was resurrected and saved Egypt from the Minions of Set. 2022 Equestrians made their presence known after a young mare, Twilight Sparkle battled Changelings on the streets of Vancouver. The Phantom, El Tigre and Shezow saved Toshiro Watanabe from Twonkies. Civil war on Enchancia. HND intervened. Sandy overthrown while Hector take his role as King. Former General Skarr joined US secret task force, Under Fist. Major Glory returned and joined HND. Ranger Per-Ri left HND to settle a conflict in another system. Ranger Betty Brant takes his place. Hannibal Bean brawled against HND. 2023 Both Dragons and Equestrians have a seat in the UN embassy. Prometheus Foundation made their appearances known and declare superheroism as the source of destruction. Made several attempts to discredit heroes. Kid stopped an airstrike by Air Pirates. Rookie HND members (Applebloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle) stopped Eli Pandarus. 2024 Humans relations began to weaken as civilians's distrust increased. Using Bill Cipher to possess the Te Xuan Ze and enslaving both of them, Hannibal conduct the final phase of his plan. HND is left with an ultimatum; saved Juniper or assassinate her. World was saved and Juniper lived but Hannibal succeeded in shattering HND's bonds. 2025 HND went out of commission for almost a year after Civil War. All superheroes went their separate ways. Penny searched for her family's creation; Inspector Gadget and found him. The rise of the Inhumanoids and the Battle of Equestria. The Inhumanoids were freed from the Underworld and attempt to take over Equestria. All heroes mended fences and joined in on stopping the new threat. HND was restored. 2026 Hookocho unleashed havoc on Danville Tri State Area. Collaboration between HND and Prometheus resolved the crisis. Prometheus Foundation member, Jimmy Neutron was taken captive by super villains, N-Men. HND rescued him and stopped the N-Men. With relations between Dragons and Equestrians finally settled, the American Dragon was assigned by the Council a student to become the Equestrian Dragon. Star Butterfly stopped Ludo's army. 2027 Ranger Per-Ri intercepted Trykloid Weapon Masters and rescued five young teens. The Andromeda Incursion was when the Heroes Next Door encounter the Lich. 2028 Professor Simon Petrkov discovered an alien artifact deep below Miracle City. HND distracted Space Whale from devouring Star Makers. UnderFist busted illegal auction. 2029 Gang war began when Fat Tony mocked Little Gideon by calling him shorty. Water based heroes aided Ecco, a time travelling Dolphin from the future to prevent a weapon that will be crucial to an alien race known as the Vortex. 2030 Nora Wakeman passed away. Took place on Tremorton Cemetary, 9 July. Belch Man settled disagreement between Tantrum and Bid Bad A Lesson with a second Grand Canyon created as a result. Billy, the Warrior joined forces with Skips in ending Coven Abadeer's reign of terror. 2031 Alien artifact discovered by Professor Petrikov is known as the Shard of the HND Appreciation Day. Captain Flamingo was given highest honors. 2032 Parallel Worlds unveiled alternate versions of Twilight Sparkle and a sinister plot by the combined effort of Huntsclan and the Forever Knights. 2033 Dominators appeared and formed an alliance of evil space men (Irken, Cluster, Rigellians and Lowardians). Galactic Rangers and other outer world heroes intercepted them. The Beyonders were formed. 2037 The Phantom and several original members relinquished position as leaders. New leaders are currently searched. 2040 The Shard of the Lost Ones started the event where a portion of mankind were bestowed with Superpowers. 2041 Marriage between Dragon and Equestrian was reported. 2042 Ecco led an army of sea creatures against the Vortex. 3000s Penn Zero battled Rippen and saved the Multiverse. A team of anthropomorphic animals were formed, the Loonatics. Megas Unit successfully delivered Human victory in the Battle of the Last Stand. After the End Young hero, Finn and animal companion, Jake join a rebellion against the tyrant, Lemongrab. Powerful robotic Titan was discovered. Called the Iron Giant. Teenage ninja, Piggy, an anthropomorphic pig sets out to make a name for himself. Orta learned her heritage as a Dragon Protector. A Valdani named Vexx donned the Astani War Talons to avenge the death of his grandfather by the Shadowwraiths. Kameo was granted shapeshifting powers. Casper, the Lonely became Casper, The Chronicler.